


Strut On a Line

by madesimplefic



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madesimplefic/pseuds/madesimplefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Tom beat the snooze button senseless when the alarm clock started chirping irritatingly. He managed to drag his eyes open, shake Doug awake, and roll out of bed in one fell swoop. He groggily pulled an old t-shirt on and made his way to the door, only to stop in the middle of the doorway. His eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strut On a Line

Dull pounding on the front door awoke Tom in the middle of the night, much to his chagrin. He dragged his head across the warm pillow and was greeted with the blaring red light of his clock. One thirty in the morning, fucking terrific.

The pounding on the door wasn’t letting up so Tom gave up on his original plan of ignorance. He managed to slide out from under Doug’s arm and grab the top blankets off the bed to wrap around his half-naked body. Doug was such a heavy sleeper; he probably wouldn’t notice the absence of warmth.

Tom blearily managed to miss running into a table and tripping over someone’s sneakers that were strewn carelessly by the couch. Wrapping the blankets tighter around his cold chest, he opened the door to find Judy looking annoyingly awake.

“Hey Hanson.” She smiled at him and all he could do was yawn in return. Their conversation was brief, but Tom found himself scrounging around for extra blankets for her to spend the night on the couch. Judy was grateful and apologetic, but Tom was too sleepy to even try to comprehend what was going on. He directed her toward the bathroom and padded his way back to his own room, which was blissfully dark and holding the bed that he wanted to crash upon.

Flopping on to his back, Tom draped the blankets over himself and Doug, who was stirring in his sleep. He breathed deeply and felt the bed conform around his body. He could hear the shower start up in the next room and let the sound of the water relax him. Before he could get truly comfortable, he felt a hand jab into his arm.

“Whozat the door?” Doug muffled into his pillow.

“Judy. Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t. Too cold.”

“There’s an extra blanket in the closet,” Tom mumbled, wanting desperately to be sleeping at this point. He didn’t feel the bed move on the other side, so he figured Doug was too lazy to move. Instead, Doug draped his arm over Tom and pulled him closer to his chest.

“Better.”  
\--

The next morning, Tom beat the snooze button senseless when the alarm clock started chirping irritatingly. He managed to drag his eyes open, shake Doug awake, and roll out of bed in one fell swoop. He groggily pulled an old t-shirt on and made his way to the door, only to stop in the middle of the doorway. His eyes were as wide as saucers at the sight before him.

Closing the door, Tom leaned his back against it and muttered a slew of curse words under his breath. He saw Doug was still stretched out on the bed and it sent him into panic mode.

“Doug!” Tom loudly whispered across the room, to no avail. He moved closer to the bed. “Dammit Doug, wake up!”

“What? Are we gonna be late for work again?” Doug buried his face further into his pillow.

“No, Judy is sleeping on the couch in the living room.”

“She’s _what?!_ ”

“Shhh, keep your voice down!” Tom whispered, crouching down so that he was at eye-level. “You have to get out of here.”

Doug sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes open, as if that would make him appear more awake than he really felt. Swinging his legs around, he grabbed his jeans and began to zip them up as Tom grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor. He threw it at Doug, who pulled it over his head. Then he realized what he was wearing.

“Tom, this is your shirt.”

“Do we really have time for this?”

“Look, I’m not going out there with a shirt that has _Duran Duran_ on it.”

Tom sighed and gave him a look of exasperation as he made his way to the door. He cracked it open to find that Judy was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He prayed that she would stay that way for at least a few more minutes. He turned around again to find Doug hunched over on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

Doug popped his head up from the other side of the bed and gave him an all-knowing look. “I’m looking for my shirt.”

“Doug!”

“C’mon, it’s gotta be around here somewhere!” Doug said, burrowing his head back under the bed.

“I’m sure it is and I’ll be sure to look for it when I get home from work tonight,” Tom replied, walking over to where Doug was leaned over. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him from off the floor, trying to push him in the direction of the door. “Tell you what, how about you look for it when you come over tonight?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Doug conceded, peeking out of the doorway. Judy had rolled over on her side now and he took it as his opportunity to creep out of Tom’s room. Tom followed close behind, both of them staring at Judy in hopes that she wasn’t a light sleeper. They managed to make it to the door with little incident.

“Okay, I’ll see you at work,” Tom whispered, checking to make sure that Judy really was asleep.

“I’ll be sure to wash your t-shirt for you,” Doug teased, fingering the hem of the shirt.

“Good bye Penhall,” Tom replied pointedly, looking back and forth between him and Judy. Doug kissed his forehead and strolled out of the apartment, humming _Hungry Like The Wolf_.


End file.
